MJOLNIR Powered Assault Armor/I variant
The MJOLNIR Powered Assault Armor/I variant is a variant of the standard MJOLNIR Powered Assault Armor, used almost exclusively by SPARTAN-144 and members of ONI Section 0. It is a hybrid between the standard MJOLNIR armor and the Semi-Powered-Infiltration Armor. Featuring aspects from both lines, such as photo-reactive panels and a dynamic recharging energy shield system, it was a superior system to the SPI armor, but it's shield strength and armor durability was lower than the standard MJOLNIR system. History Inspiration The MJOLNIR Powered Assault Armor/I variant was inspired by field notes of Dr. Catherine Halsey, who proposed several variants of the MJOLNIR system in her lab notes. Concepts for the MJOLNIR C, V, and EOD variants were all inspired by notes she created while working towards the Mk. IV Mjolnir Armor. Production The MJOLNIR Powered Assault Armor/I variant was produced in extreme limited numbers; an estimated 10 suits were only ever created, and the only known wearer of the system was SPARTAN-144, who served as ONI Section 0's personal assassin and enforcer. Field Usage The MJOLNIR Powered Assault Armor/I variant had only one recorded wearer, SPARTAN-144. It is possible, though highly improbable, that elements of the armor found their ways into other, as yet unrecorded, branches of the UNSC. Iterations Mk. I The first iteration of the MJOLNIR Powered Assault Armor/I variant was the testing phase of the armor. This prototype featured the same features of the later Mk. II, but it was much less streamlined and it required much more energy. In addition, it could take only approximately 30% of the damage that the Mk. II could take. The Mk. I was tested from 2531 to 2535, when the system was finally finished and the first Mk. II was produced. Mk. II The MJOLNIR Powered Assault Armor/I variant Mk. II was a much better all around armor than the Mk. I. It's photo-reactive panels had the same properties of those used on the SPI Mk. 1, and it was identical in almost every way to the MJOLNIR Mk. IV armor. The only difference was that the armor plates did not have the reflective surfaces on them, and instead had photo-reactive panels for stealth. It featured several stealth suites for fooling radar, thermal, and motion scanners, as well as having noise buffers and 90 minutes of oxygen for vacuum combat. It was compatible with a T-Pack, and could sinc up with any UNSC weapon in service. The Mk. II was fielded from 2536 to 2552, when it was phased out by the Mk. III. Mk. III The Mk. III was another small step up from the Mk. II, much as the MJOLNIR Mk. V was a step up from the Mk. IV. In the Mk. III, which was introduced in 2552, the camo-panels were much more effective, the fusion generator was larger, the armor was less streamlined, and a shield system was added. In addition, a layer of AI crystal matrix was added, sandwitched between the layers of circutry, but no AI was ever recorded inside the system. The armor was identical to the MJOLNIR Mk. V armor in appearance, aside from the cloaking. It was fielded from 2552 to 2563. Mk. IV The MJOLNIR Powered Assault Armor/I variant Mk. IV was the last version of the MJOLNIR Powered Assault Armor/I variant ever created, and it featured several steps up from the earlier version. The first was a much more effective camouflage features, derived from Covenant Active Camouflage technology instead of from photo-reactive panels. This made the camouflage much more efficient and convincing. The second was a much more powerful, and faster recharging energy shield system, identical to that of the MJOLNIR Mk. VII armor worn after the war. The armor was identical in appearance, minus the cloaking, to the MJOLNIR Mk. VI armor. This was introduced in early 2563 and was fielded until 2615.